


Il figlio del boss

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful man [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vita di Ash sta per cambiare. Tutto comincerà in modo insolito, per proseguire nella follia. Nella pazzia ci può essere un lieto fine?





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Il bacio di Gary   
  


“È da un po’ che non c’incontriamo” sussurrò Ash. Era sdraiato sull’erba con braccia e gambe aperte a stella, l’umidità gli aveva bagnato i vestiti, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la pelle pallida, ed ansimava.

Pikachù era addormentato, riverso su un fianco, e dimenava la coda a forma di fulmine nel sonno.  
“Pika… Pika…” mugolava.

Gary era seduto davanti all’altro ragazzo e si stava agganciando delle sfere poké alla cintola.  
“Ed ancora vinco io” gli fece notare.

Ash sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non è una novità, Oak” brontolò.

Gary si passò le mani tra le ciocche di capelli castani larghe tre dita ed espirò dalle narici.  
“Devo essere all’altezza del grande ricercatore, lo sai” ribatté. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il collo e guardò Umbreon riposare steso accanto al topo elettrico.  
“E poi non è colpa mia se non fai mai evolvere i tuoi Pokemon, ma li abbandoni per strada” borbottò.

Ash si alzò seduto ed incrociò le braccia.  
“Non li abbandono, li libero” borbottò.

Gary ghignò mostrando i denti candidi e piegò di lato il capo.  
“Sì. Tu li liberi e poi io li riprendo. Ultimamente ho collezionato tutti i tuoi primi Pokemon” sibilò.

Ash si abbassò il cappellino da baseball premendo la visiera ed il suo viso divenne in ombra.  
“Scommetto che questo non ti ha impedito di collezionare anche ragazze nel frattempo” ringhiò.

Gary si leccò le labbra, mise le mani sul manto erboso e alzò il capo. Osservò una nuvola candida sfrecciare lungo il cielo azzurro.  
“Non è colpa mia se tu ti sei lasciato sfuggire quella bella sirena di Misty. In ogni caso, sono stufo delle ragazze da parecchio. Di solito sono facili, noiose ed oche. Le brave ragazze si stancano presto di quelli come me e mi restano solo le altre” spiegò Gary.

Ash incrociò le gambe e guardò l’altro giovane sedersi accanto a lui.  
“Cosa pensi di fare? Non mi direi che ti darai alla zoofilia” ribatté.

Gary sfilò il cappellino ad Ash e lo lasciò cadere per terra. Le iridi nere con riflessi castani del giovane più grande incontrarono quelle nere screziate di rosso di Ash.  
“Potrei rubarti la sirena. L’ultima volta che sono stato alla sua palestra le ho rubato un bacio”. Lo punzecchiò Gary.

Ash digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni, conficcò le unghie nella carne lasciando dei segni pallidi a forma di mezzaluna.  
“In fondo tu non fai altro che cambiare compagna di giochi. Sono rimasto a quella sciocchina di Vera…”. Proseguì acido Gary.

Ash gli saltò addosso e lo sbatté per terra, premendo sul suo corpo steso con il proprio.  
“Non hai il diritto” sibilò.  
“Giusto, come abbandoni i Pokemon abbandoni anche gli amici. Brook lo lasci e lo riprendi come uno yo-yo” ribatté Gary. Le sue iridi divennero liquide ed il suo respiro divenne affannoso come quello dell’altro.  
“Credevo fossi cambiato, ma a quanto pare mettere un camice bianco non fa di te un’altra persona” sibilò Ash. Digrignò i denti e gli strinse le spalle con forza, fino ad arrossargliele.  
“Forse perché tu non hai capito mai niente di me, Ash” mormorò Gary con voce roca.  
“Cosa devo capire? Sei sempre stato meglio di me. Ed in questa mia avventura non fai altro che rinfacciarmelo?! È così da quando eravamo bambini!” gli gridò in faccia.

Gary si leccò le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di regolare respiro e battito cardiaco, entrambi accelerati.  
“No, sin da quando eravamo bambini volevo catturare la tua attenzione. Pensavo che facendo il gradasso mi avresti considerato. Anche solo come un rivale o uno sciocco fighetto, ma mi avresti considerato” ribatté.

Ash inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando l’altro riaprire gli occhi.  
“Considerato?” chiese. Gli occhi dei due giovani di Pallet s’incontrarono di nuovo.  
“Sei proprio un  _baka_ , Ash” ribatté Gary. Afferrò per i capelli il giovane moro, gli avvicinò il viso e lo baciò, premendo le proprie labbra su quello dell’altro fino ad arrossargliele.

Ash sgranò gli occhi, socchiuse la bocca con un mugolio e impallidì.

Gary gl’infilò la lingua in bocca, accarezzando con la propria quella dell’altro, e avvertì un calore al basso ventre.

Ash si staccò, lo lasciò andare e indietreggiò lungo il prato, strofinando gambe e glutei sull’erba.  
“ _Sei dell’altra sponda_?” domandò con voce tremante.

Gary si mise la mano sul volto e singhiozzò, ansimando.  
“Ti prego, non cominciare” implorò.

Ash si portò la mano alle labbra, avvampando e deglutì a vuoto.  
< Non so se sia peggio quello o il fatto che non mi è dispiaciuto > rifletté.


	2. Cap.2 Irrequietezza

Cap.2 Irrequietezza  
  


“Ash caro, io sono felice che tu sia venuto a trovarmi, ma ormai è una settimana che sei qui” sussurrò la madre. Si strinse il laccio azzurrino che portava ai capelli facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda castana rossiccia. Aprì la tenda della finestra facendo entrare la luce solare nella sua camera.

“Non sei più un bambino, ormai” lo rimproverò. Appoggiò il vassoio che teneva con l'altra mano sulla scrivania accanto a un computer impolverato.

Ash nascose il viso sotto il cuscino e mugolò.

“Anche il professor Oak è preoccupato. Il periodo in cui si devono collezionare le medaglie è cominciato, se vuoi partecipare ai tornei devi iniziare...” Proseguì la donna.

“Sono stufo! Che io vinca o che io perda non cambia niente. Allenare Pokemon significa solo ricominciare ogni anno la stessa vita” ringhiò il giovane. I capelli mori gli ricadevano arruffati sopra il viso.

La donna impallidì e si portò la mano alle labbra.

“Se sei così stanco forse è tempo che ti cerchi una bella palestra di cui diventare capopalestra...” balbettò.

Ash gettò a terra il cuscino e si alzò seduto voltandosi di scatto.

“Perché non ci sono altri lavori?! Quelli veri sono assaltati da donne tutte uguali tra loro. Ammettiamolo, sia poliziotte, che vigilesse, che infermiere sembrano tutte cloni tra loro!” gridò.

La madre giocherello con il bottone rosa scuro della sua giacchetta color confetto, passandoci sopra le dita affusolate.

“Ecco, lo sapevo...” mugolò. Singhiozzò e una lacrima le rigò il viso. Si voltò di spalle, inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, passandosi le mani sul volto.

“L'adolescenza è iniziata! Ecco perché è una settimana che non fai altro che rimanere in casa, rinchiuso qui dentro” farfugliò. Scoppiò a piangere tremando.

Ash sospirò e si ricoricò a faccia in giù, affondando nel letto.

“Non è l'adolescenza, è che questo mondo è insensato. La nostra divinità è una specie di meow rosa che fa mew, Gary a soli dieci anni può avere un corvet e delle cheerlader e l'unica cosa che si può fare è far combattere Pokemon o ridicolizzarli in gare di bellezza” borbottò.

La madre corse fino alla porta.

“Sì, sì, è la pubertà! Devo proprio avvertire il professor Oak” mormorò. Uscì dalla stanza del figlio e chiuse la porta con un tonfo.

Ash sospirò, avvertendo una fitta al cuore.

< Da quando Gary mi ha baciato non sono più sicuro di niente > pensò.

 


	3. Cap.3 La verità sul padre di Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Burn it down.

Cap.3 La verità sul padre di Ash  


Ash mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e accarezzò il lenzuolo candido con la mano. Sospirò un paio di volte e si morse l'interno della guancia, accavallò le gambe sotto le coperte e alzò lo sguardo. Era riverso a faccia in giù e il mento gli affondava nel letto.

Pikachù si arrampicò sul cuscino, si affacciò e mise il muso davanti al viso del padrone.  
"Pika?" domandò.

Ash alzò lo sguardo, osservando gli occhi neri vispi del Pikachù e la punta delle sue orecchie tremare. Gli accarezzò la testolina, passando le dita nella peluria gialla della creatura.  
"Cosa c'è?" domandò.

Pikachù gli accarezzò la guancia con la zampina.  
"Pikachù!" gridò.

Ash abbassò lo sguardo e strinse un pugno.  
"Tu sei l'unico che mi è sempre rimasto accanto, ma a che prezzo? Ti ho addomesticato" mormorò.   
Pikachù socchiuse gli occhi e fu avvolto da un paio di piccoli fulmini all'altezza del muso ed agitò la coda.  
“Sì, hai ragione. Forse non sei tu che sei meno selvatico, forse sono io che mi sento prigioniero" bisbigliò Ash. Passò la mano sul muso di Pikachù, arrossandola a contatto con i piccoli fulmini. Pikachù annullò la sua elettricità e il suo allenatore si mise in ginocchio sul letto, lo avvolse con le braccia e lo strinse a sé.

La porta si aprì ed Ash si voltò, vedendo la madre entrare nella sua camera.  
"Piccolo mio, ci sono delle persone che ti vogliono vedere" disse. La sua voce tremava, Ash si voltò a guardarla e la vide pallida.   
"Sono in pigiama" sussurrò con voce rauca.

La madre si prese con una mano la coda di cavallo e la accarezzò con l'altra.  
"Ti cambierai dopo, per ora scendi, hanno una brutta notizia per te" mormorò.

Ash si alzò in piedi, sistemandosi Pikachù sulla spalla e prese il cappellino dal comodino, indossandolo.  
"Va bene". Guardò la madre mordersi il labbro fino a far uscire un rivolo di sangue. Sospirò, la superò e scese le scale, raggiunse la cucina e s'irrigidì. Corrugò la fronte, allargò le braccia, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. Tastò un paio di volte trovando solo una porzione di fianchi lasciata scoperta dai suoi pantaloni.

Pikachù saltò giù dalla sua spalla, mettendosi a gattoni sul pavimento davanti al tavolo.  
"Pikachù" ringhiò.

Ash guardò i due ragazzi davanti a sé. Il giovane aveva i corti capelli verdi e teneva il mento appoggiato sulla mano, la giovane aveva delle voluminose code bionde. Entrambi avevano una r rossa sulla maglia nera.  
"Non è proprio il momento per combattere, Team Rocket!" gridò.

Il giovane scostò una sedia, vi si sedette al contrario appoggiandosi con i gomiti sulla sommità dello schienale e negò con il capo.  
"Non siamo qui per rubarti Pikachù, boss" ribatté.

Ash indietreggiò di un passo e strabuzzò gli occhi.  
"Non sono io il vostro boss e lo sapete benissimo" sibilò.

La giovane aprì il frigorifero e ne prese una bottiglia d'acqua.  
"Il vecchio boss è morto in un combattimento con il capo di un'altra organizzazione" rispose. Svitò il tappo della bottiglia, se la portò alla bocca e ne sorseggiò il contenuto gelido.  
"Ed io cosa c'entro?" domandò Ash.  
"Pensi davvero che avessimo l'ordine di portargli quel Pikachù a costo della morte solo perché quel topo è speciale?" chiese il giovane. Si passò le mani tra i corti capelli verdi. Pikachù lanciò una scarica accanto a lui.  
"Pika!" si lamentò irato.  
"Il boss era tuo padre..." spiegò la giovane.

Ash boccheggiò, sentendo la gola bruciarli.  
"Io non sono figlio di quel pazzo! Lui clonava i Pokemon o li torturava e..." ribatté.  
"Ed è per questo che quando l'ho lasciato ti ho portato con me". S'intromise la madre di Ash.

Il figlio si voltò verso di lei e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Che cosa intendi?" domandò. Inspirò rumorosamente e strinse i pugni.  
"Che è tutto vero" ammise la donna. Abbassò il capo con le guance rosse.  
"Ed ora tu erediti tutto, perciò verrai con noi". Concluse la bionda.  
"E se non volessi?" domandò Ash, voltandosi verso di lei.

La porta si aprì di colpo ed una serie di uomini vestiti di nero, indossanti occhiali da sole, entrarono. Ognuno di loro teneva una pistola puntata davanti a sé.

James entrò, incrociò le braccia sul petto e sorrise. Il sole faceva brillare il frack bianco che indossava, la r rossa era cucita sulla sua spalla.  
"Loro ti spareranno. Con i Pokemon non ti abbiamo mai battuto, ma dubito che anche tu possa fermare le pistola" disse con voce affabile.  
"Pika..." ringhiò Pikachu.

Ash s'inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli mise la mano sulla schiena, sopra i segni marroni.  
"Rilassati, non possiamo mettere a rischio mamma e non penso mi faranno del male. Vogliono solo portarmi con loro" sussurrò.

Pikachù si rimise su due zampe e alzò il capo verso di lui. Annuì e si voltò verso James, arricciando il musetto.  
"Il boss ci ha chiesto di controllarti nel caso fosse morto ed in cambio mi ha anche ridato tutti i miei soldi, eliminando Jessabelle. Perciò farò il mio dovere" spiegò James.  
"Tradotto, inizia ad alzarti" disse il giovane dai capelli verdi.

Ash si rimise in piedi, si voltò verso sua madre e le sorrise.  
"Tranquilla, andrà tutto bene" le sussurrò.


	4. Cap.4 Arrivo alla villa

Cap.4 Arrivo alla villa  


La limousine superò una cancellata in ferro battuto che si richiuse alle loro spalle automaticamente e proseguì lungo una strada lastricata di ghiaia in mezzo a un parco. La vettura proseguiva sobbalzando, dai finestrini si potevano vedere le siepi potate a forma di diversi pokemon e qualche sporadico albero. La macchina svoltò e una delle ruote sfiorò il manto erboso che fuori dalla ghiaia ricopriva il giardino. La limousine parcheggiò davanti al garage, mentre la saracinesca si apriva. 

Ash scese dall'auto, inspirando ed espirando.

"La vedo agitato" disse una voce maschile. Il ragazzo si voltò, da dietro una siepe uscirono altri due del Team Rocket.

"Non finite mai?" chiese, con voce strozzata, il giovane. 

La giovane del nuovo gruppo si strinse i codini rosa che teneva sul capo.

"Lo so, finora lei non ha avuto fortuna con le nostre squadre" disse gentilmente. 

Il maschio del nuovo Team si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare le sfere poké alla sua cintola.

"Però ora siamo al suo servizio" lo rassicurò. 

Ash si tolse il cappellino e ci giocherellò.

"Chiamarla poca fortuna è un eufemismo" sibilò. 

Il giovane si rizzò, mentre il Team Rocket dentro la macchina usciva, chiudendo gli sportelli.

"Suo padre voleva l'immortalità anche con mezzi poco illeciti, noi per obbedirgli eravamo pronti ai crimini più efferati. Ora faremmo lo stesso per lei, boss" spiegò il capogruppo del Team appena sceso.

"Venga con noi, la condurremo nelle sue nuove stanze" disse la giovane del nuovo Team Rocket.

"A patto che una volta lì, non mi disturbiate tranne per motivazioni davvero valide" ringhiò Ash.

"Certo, boss" disse in coro tutto il gruppetto.


	5. Cap.5 Ambientarsi

Cap.5 Ambientarsi  


“Benvenuto nella sua nuova dimora” disse la più giovane dei due Team Rocket. Aprì la porta di legno massiccio ed indicò l’interno. 

Ash annuì ed entrò, sentendo l’uscio chiudersi alle sue spalle con un cigolio.

“Pikachù, ora puoi uscire” sussurrò. Da dentro la sua giacca uscì la testolina del topolino elettrico che si arrampicò fuori, sedendosi sulla sua spalla. Dimenò la coda a forma di fulmine, la sua peluria gialla era gonfia e disordinata.

“Pika, Pika” si lamentò. Si passò le zampe sul pelo arruffato, dimenando le orecchie aguzze.

Ash guardò la poltrona posizionata davanti al fuoco, che si trovava dinanzi a sé. 

Le fiamme rischiaravano la camera creando riflessi vermigli sulle pareti candide, colme di quadri, e giochi di luce rossastri sulle coperte del letto a baldacchino.

“Sì, era qui che ti volevano portare una volta catturato quelle bande di pazzi” sibilò il giovane allenatore. Raggiunse la poltrona e si sedette, affondandovi. Osservò il fuoco nel camino e sospirò.

“Ci hanno portato a questa villa con la limousine. Le macchine con gli altri agenti armati ci hanno seguito. Persino mamma ha confermato. Sembrerebbe essere vero” sussurrò con voce rauca. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò all’altezza delle palpebre chiuse. Sentì qualcosa di morbido strofinarsi sulla sua gamba e corrugò la fronte. Avvertiva il peso di Pikachù sulla sua spalla. Aprì gli occhi e saltò in piedi sulla poltrona. Il Persian davanti a lui si sedette, alzò il capo e miagolò.

“È… è quello…” farfugliò. Pikachù si acquatto, dimenò la coda e fece vibrare i baffi.

La porta si aprì, tutti e tre si voltarono.

“Sapevo che avreste avuto bisogno di me per ambientarvi. Meow, proprio così”. Meow del Team Rocket entrò nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


	6. Cap.6 Tedio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Fanfiction challenge II.  
> Prompt: Tropici

Cap.6 Tedio  
  


Ash si abbandonò nel divano, accarezzò i braccioli sentendo il tessuto morbido sotto le dita. Osservò le fiamme del camino davanti a lui, mentre Pikachù si rotolava sulle sue gambe. 

Il giovane dai capelli mori strinse i braccioli del divano e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sono tre maledette settimane che passo il mio tempo tra qui e il letto” sibilò. Ticchettò con le punte dei piedi tra di loro, mentre le fiamme facevano brillare i suoi occhi.

“E quando ho cercato di uscire in giardino... Ho scoperto almeno tredici botole che portavano a laboratori di clonazione segreti” si lamentò con voce roca. 

Meow si sedette davanti al camino e si guardò le unghie aguzze.

“Non date ordini da tre settimane. Non siete l’unico annoiato” ribatté. Saltò di lato evitando una scossa elettrica lanciata da Pikachù.

“E vi siete inimicato tutti gli altri, perché non avete ancora fatto pace con Jessy e James. Invece, i miei padroni potrebbero farmi diventare un boss veramente amato, oltre che obbedito”. Concluse. 

Ash alzò lo sguardo e appoggiò la testa sullo schienale del divano.

“Voglio tornare a fare l’allenatore di Pokemon. Voglio poter uscire da qui” sibilò. 

Meow sbadigliò, le fiamme si riverberava sul suo ovale dorato in fronte.

“Ci sono desideri migliori, come essere ai  _tropici_ ” ribatté. 

Ash si voltò verso di lui, abbassando la testa e sbatté i piedi per terra.

“Mio padre come faceva a lenire la noia? A parte i cloni” sussurrò con voce roca. 

Meow dimenò la coda.

“Ora sì, che ragioniamo” miagolò.


	7. Cap.7 Amare scoperte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cie-FP-VaQk.

Cap.7 Amare scoperte  
  


“L’arte dell’amore è la cosa con cui ci si diverte più facilmente” spiegò James.

Ash mise le braccia dietro la schiena e congiunse le mani, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“T-tu… dici…”. Arrossì e deglutì.

James ridacchiò e si voltò verso di lui.

“Avevo ragione. Tu sei vergine, vero?” domandò.

Ash digrignò i denti ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Non accetto consigli d’amore da uno che colleziona tappi di bottiglia!” sbraitò.

James scrollò le spalle e si diresse a un armadio.

“Cominceremo da qualcosa di facile. Qui trovi tutti i costumi. Una buona outfit è la base” spiegò.

Ash si guardò intorno e osservò la camera, si fermò a fissare il letto matrimoniale.

< Mi aspettavo che il Team Rocket dormisse nelle stalle. Invece mio padre gli aveva fornito davvero una bella stanza. Forse nell’ultimo periodo si stava affezionando a loro o forse voleva che davvero mi controllassero > pensò.

“Tu dormi con Jessy?” chiese.

“Certo” rispose James.

Ash strinse i pugni e sbatté un piede per terra.

“Come certo. Non sapevo nemmeno che tu e lei foste fidanzati” si lamentò.

Pikachù uscì da sotto il letto, dove si era nascosto, e si arrampicò sul talamo.

“Guarda che io e Jessy siamo sposati” rispose James. Osservò Pikachù saltellare.

“Siete troppo giovani!” strepitò Ash. Le sue gote erano diventate pallide e le sue labbra arrossate.

James si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Anche se fosse? Il vero problema erano i soldi” ribatté.

Ash si girò e guardò dentro l’armadio aperto una serie di abiti da ballo per uomo e per donna.

“Mi sembra di capire che ora tu li abbia” ribatté.

James prese una giacca nera appesa e si abbassò.

“È così” rispose, appoggiandola sulle spalle del ragazzino.

“Allora perché sei ancora qui?” chiese Ash, scostandosi.

< No, questi vestiti sono troppo grandi per lui > pensò James.

“Qualcuno dovrà pur controllarti, bimbetto. E alla fine ci siamo affezionati a te. Ci conosciamo da una vita” rispose, posando la giacca.

Ash afferrò la visiera del cappellino e se lo girò all’indietro.

“Tu hai dei seri problemi” sibilò. I suoi capelli mori gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso paffutello.

“Io?” chiese James. Afferrò una delle giacche da sera di Meow.

“Pika! Pika!” strepitava il topo elettrico, rotolandosi sulle coperte del letto.

“Beh, tanto per cominciare, ti vesti da donna” disse Ash, indicando uno dei vestiti da sera dalla stoffa rosa confetto.

“A me piace vestirmi da donna e a mia moglie da uomo. Al nostro Meow piace vestirsi da umano. Cosa c’è di strano?” chiese James, poggiandogli la giacca sulle spalle.

< No, questa è troppo piccola > valutò.

“Beh, non è normale. Potresti sembrare omosessuale” borbottò Ash.

James posò la giacca.

“Sai, mi sembra strano che uno come te, che fa tanto l’amichevole e quello che accetta un po’ di tutto, sia omofobo” disse James, rendendo più gelido il tono.

Ash dimenò i pugni.

“Io… io… TU SEI CATTIVO!” gridò.

Pikachù si voltò di scatto e si acquattò, le sue gote sprizzarono scintille.

“Ci sono. Ti piacciono i ragazzi? Ora si spiegherebbe perché non hai mai contraccambiato nessuna delle ragazzine che ti faceva il filo” rifletté James.

Ash chinò il capo, le sue iridi scure divennero liquide.

“Tu sei cattivo” gemette.

James gli afferrò il mento e gli alzò la testa.

“E tu devi diventarlo. Sei a capo di un’organizzazione che presto sarà attaccata dall’organizzazione rivale. Hanno ucciso tuo padre, boss e ora vorranno uccidere te” gli disse, guardandolo in viso.

Ash spostò la testa, allontanandosi.

“Io non voglio combattere” bisbigliò.

“Se non lo farai, troppi pagheranno. Il Boss alla fine aiutava quelli come me a non morire di fame, gli altri boss fanno di peggio” disse James, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Ash alzò il capo e lo guardò in viso.

“Fammi un esempio” lo pregò.

James sospirò.

“Il boss che ti sta attaccando utilizzando i pokemon per rubare le anime ai bambini” spiegò.

Pikachù lanciò dei sottili fulmini, lunghi due mani, intorno a sé.

“Tu scherzi” balbettò Ash.

“No, per niente. E te lo dimostrerò” ribatté James.


	8. Cap.8 Il nuovo boss

Cap.8 Il nuovo boss  
  


Jessy osservò Ash massaggiarsi la spalla, il ragazzino gemeva di dolore. Si appoggiò al lato della poltrona in cui il giovane era accomodato.

“Sai, non credo che tu sia portato per le pistole. Dovresti continuare a utilizzare solo i pokemon per combattere” disse.

Pikachù era steso sulle gambe del padrone e il Persian del padre sui suoi piedi.

“Assolutamente no! È una cosa che devo fare io. E poi c’è differenza tra sfide e amichevoli e pokemon che si ammazzarono davvero tra loro in battaglia” spiegò il giovane, indurendo il tono.

Jessy schiuse le labbra piene in un sorriso.

“Hai deciso di prendere seriamente il tuo essere diventato un boss?” domandò.

Ash annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“Tu non capisci. Quei poveri bambini! Devo liberare quelle anime e se non si può, devo almeno evitare succeda ancora” disse, gelido.

Jessy si staccò dalla poltrona e incrociò le braccia sotto il seno prosperoso.

“Veramente erano cose che già sapevamo” ribatté.

< James non avrebbe dovuto fargli vedere quei video, lo hanno sconvolto > pensò.

“Inoltre, se mi faccio riconoscere come boss da voi, posso cambiare le mire dell’impero di mio padre e chiudere tutti i laboratori di clonazione” spiegò Ash. Grattò la testa di Pikachù, che sporse la testa verso di lui.

“E come pensi di basarlo il tuo impero?” chiese Jessy.

Il Persian miagolò, dimenando la coda.

“Semplice. Ultimamente ero andato in depressione e ho utilizzato il computer per entrare a far parte di chat-room in cui ci sono persone insoddisfatte quanto me dal sistema”. Iniziò a raccontare Ash.

Jessy inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Depressione? Allora stava cambiando da prima > pensò.

“Hai perciò intenzione di imparare davvero delle ‘arti amorose’ per diminuire il tedio? Credevo che Meow scherzasse” s’informò.

“I-io… voglio… imparare… ma al momento ho altre cose a cui pensare” rispose Ash. La prima parte l’aveva detta balbettando, ma sulla parte finale il discorso era proseguito fluido.

“Molte persone si sentono insoddisfatte perché vogliono trovare altri lavori, come quello nel cinema, tra i pompieri. C’è chi vuole fare il panettiere. Ci sono addirittura quelli che hanno la fobia dei pokemon. Perciò, dimostrerò che il governo utilizza delle cloni per impedire alla gente dei posti di lavoro diversi. Dopodiché creerò dei posti di lavoro e baserò il mio impero sui ricavi che proverranno dalle agenzie per regolamentare i nuovi posti di lavoro. Inoltre utilizzerò i Team Rocket per fare dei gruppi di controllo a pagamento nelle palestre. Molti allenatori si trovano torturati, imbrogliati o maltrattati quando vanno dai capipalestra, pagherebbero molto per essere tutelati” svelò il suo piano.

Jessy scosse il capo.

“Stai crescendo, ragazzino” ammise con voce più roca.

Ash grattò sotto il mento del suo Pikachù.

“Quei soldi mi servono. Devo fermare gli altri boss. Non penso sia solo quello che ci vuole attaccare a commerciare anime di bambini” sussurrò roco.

Jessy lo raggiunse e gli calò la visiera del cappello davanti al viso.

“Per ora, impara a sparare, ragazzino” ribatté.

 


	9. Cap.9 L'invito a Gary

Cap.9 L'invito a Gary  


Gary era appoggiato a una staccionata, alzò il capo e osservò le nuvole candide scivolare nel cielo azzurro. Fece ondeggiare la pagliuzza d’erba che aveva tra le labbra, i versi dei Taurus nel prato alle sue spalle gli risuonavano nelle orecchie.

Riconobbe il campanello di una bicicletta e si voltò, vide un ragazzo parcheggiare una bici e scendere, correndo nella sua direzione.

< Da quando ho ereditato questo postaccio da mio zio è la prima volta che forse mi capita qualcosa d’interessante... da quando Ash è sparito la mia vita mi sembra tristemente vuota, ormai sono sei mesi che non si sa che fine abbia fatto > rifletté.

“Dottor Oak, le è arrivata una lettera!” gridò il giovane.

Gary osservò il postino raggiungerlo celermente, la borsa a tracolla gli ondeggiava facendo intravedere dei pacchi e il giovane teneva una lettera in carta dorata in mano.

Gary gliela prese di mano e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Grazie” disse gentilmente.

Il ragazzo gli fece un sorriso tirato, si piegò in avanti appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e ansimò.

Gary aprì la lettera e ne trasse un invito di cartone.

“Si-signore… mi era parsa importante, è così?” domandò il postino.

“Oh sì, non è la prima volta che ricevo l’invito per un ballo, ma sempre moderni nelle discoteche e negli yacht. Stavolta proviene da qualcuno che vive in una villa antica” sussurrò Oak.

Il giovane si grattò il collo e deglutì.

“Lei non pensa essere pericoloso? Ultimamente parecchie persone facoltose sono state trovate morte nelle loro case. E poi con i recenti sviluppi sociali, le rivolte e quello che si sta scoprendo sui pokemon… ho sentito cose in televisione da far accapponare la pelle” gemette.

Gary gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Non temere, nessuno ha interesse a spararmi. Oh, ecco il nome di chi m’invita!” ribatté. Impallidì e corrugò la fronte.

“… Ash… da quando hai una villa?” domandò tra sé e sé.

“Beh, se è tranquillo lei” disse il postino. Si raddrizzò e gli diede le spalle. “Ci vediamo domani signore” salutò, correndo verso la sua bicicletta.

< L’invito è per questa notte stessa… mi conviene sbrigarmi, è un bel tragitto in macchina > rifletté Gary, indietreggiando.

 

**********

 

Gary entrò dalla porta e si guardò intorno.

< Fino ad ora è sembrato tutto automatico, ma qualcosa mi dice che semplicemente la servitù non si faccia vedere > rifletté. Si guardò intorno e avanzò, rabbrividì vedendo dei quadri raffiguranti dei pokemon leggendari su sfondi di sangue appesi alle pareti.

La luce delle stelle filtrava dalle finestre, le cui pesanti tende di raso erano scostate.

Ci fu un fruscio seguito da dei passi.

Gary batté un paio di volte le palpebre trovandosi davanti James, l’uomo era uscito dall’ombra e avanzava verso di lui ancheggiando.

Gary deglutì a vuoto e lo indicò, il componente del Team Rocket indossava un bikini e il suo viso era semi-coperto da un velo.

“H-hai il seno!” sbraitò il giovane Oak.

James ridacchiò, si afferrò il seno con entrambe le mani e lo fece ondeggiare.

“Abbastanza prosperoso, vero? Persino Misty ne era stata invidiosa vedendolo” si vantò.

Gary indietreggiò e andò a sbattere contro la porta chiusa e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani.

“Tu sei un uomo” farfugliò.

James gli fece l’occhiolino e ridacchiò.

“E questa è una protesi, ma è sempre divertente vedere la reazione delle persone quando mi vedono così dotato” rispose.

Gary cercò di regolare il respiro e si nascose il viso con la mano.

“Avete rapito Ash, vero? E lo torturate con simili visioni” borbottò.

James si sporse in avanti e gli dimenò l’indice davanti al viso.

“Non è per niente carino quello che mi hai detto, ma mi dispiace deluderti, lui qui è il padrone di casa” ribatté.

Gary si grattò la testa e piegò di lato il capo.

“Come scusa?” domandò.

James si raddrizzò e allargò le braccia.

“Quando è arrivato qui era più ingenuo e pudico di te, ma dentro queste mura ha scoperto il _piacere_ ” spiegò. Indietreggiò, i suoi piedi nudi strisciarono sul pavimento di marmo della villa.

“Vuole che tu lo segua in questo cammino e lo raggiunga. O il bacio che vi siete scambiati non era niente per te?” domandò.

Gary incrociò le braccia sul petto e ghignò, mentre il suo Umbreon gli balzava sulla spalla.

“Ho capito. Questo è uno scherzo e me lo sta facendo come vendetta per quel bacio e per tutte le volte che l’ho preso in giro” disse. La coda del suo pokemon gli sfiorò il ciuffo castano. “Non si fa sentire per anni e poi mi tira fuori un simile tiro mancino, vatti a fidare degli amici” si lamentò.

James gli diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il suo ciuffo laterale.

“Tu seguimi e scoprirai se è veramente uno scherzo come credi” lo sfidò. Avanzò nel corridoio buio e Gary lo seguì.


	10. Cap.10 Nella tana del lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ludo1123456 che l'aveva richiesta.

Cap.10 Nella tana del lupo

“Deve entrare qui” disse James, aprendogli la porta della camera da letto del boss.

“Aspettami qui” disse Gary a Umbreon. Il suo pokemon negò con il capo e ritornò all’interno della sua sfera poké. 

James iniziò ad allontanarsi e Gary entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e fece un paio di passi radente alla parete, riconobbe una figura accomodata in una poltrona davanti a lui.

Ash posò le labbra sul bordo del bicchiere lasciando un leggero alone sul vetro con il proprio fiato. Socchiuse gli occhi, nelle sue iridi si riflettevano le fiamme crepitanti che ardevano nel camino. 

Gary osservò il viso del giovane nella penombra, incorniciato dai capelli mori. Si appoggiò alla parete della camera e incrociò le braccia al petto, teneva un piede sollevato sulla punta e la gamba piegata.

“Devo ammettere che quello che ho visto finora è davvero molto strano. Ci sarà davvero una festa in maschera?” domandò.

Ash sorseggiò il vino all’interno del suo bicchiere, che allontanò lentamente dalla bocca, e sorrise.

Gary avvertì un brivido percorrergli la schiena insieme a delle gocce di sudore freddo.

< Sembra ghignare… ricorda un po’ un pokemon spettro intento a ipnotizzare la vittima > pensò.

Metà del liquido del bicchiere era stato bevuto dal giovane boss, che appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolinetto di frassino al suo fianco. Mise le mani sui braccioli della poltrona e si diede la spinta, alzandosi in piedi, avanzando con un incedere regale.

“Ovviamente, ma sei un vecchio amico e volevo darti la possibilità di indossare qualcosa di più appropriato per l’occasione” sussurrò.

Gary ridacchiò e indicò i polsini di merletto della camicia bianca di seta che indossava l’altro.

“Qualcosa stile ottocento come te?” domandò.

Ash raggiunse il pesante armadio di ciliegio e aprì le ante.

“Sai, mio padre proveniva da un’antica e importante famiglia italiana. Mi sono recato lì e vi sono stato due mesi, per potermi allenare, e così gestire al meglio la mia ‘famiglia’” spiegò. Si spostò lateralmente e indicò i vestiti con una mano. “E lì ci tengono a tradizioni come questa” sussurrò con voce roca.

Gary lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi.

_ Il piccolo Ash arrossì e si grattò una guancia paffutella. _

_ “Davvero me la regali?” domandò. _

_ Gary lanciò in aria la pokeball sveglia di plastica e l’altro piccolo cercò di prenderla al volo. Il giocattolo cadde per terra e Ash mugolò. Si gettò in ginocchio e la raccolse, stringendola al petto. _

_ “S-si è rotta” gemette. _

_ L’altro bambino scrollò le spalle. _

_ “Non si rompe con così poco e sì, puoi tenerla, ne avrò una migliore a breve” si vantò. _

_ Ash chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. _

_ “Grazie!” trillò. _

Gary batté un paio di volte le palpebre e raggiunse l’armadio. Osservò di sottecchi i pantaloni a coste blu dell’altro giovane e la lunga palandrana nera che indossava, dello stesso colore dei suoi stivali. Strinse le labbra e si girò, afferrò una camicia blu mare.

< Mi sembra come se il nostro rapporto si fosse capovolto e ora lui fosse su un gradino superiore al mio, irraggiungibile. Lo hanno clonato in Italia, per caso? > si domandò.

“Hai intenzione di fissarmi mentre mi cambio?” chiese indurendo il tono.

Ash gli sfiorò la spalla con la mano e ridacchiò.

“Certo che no, vecchio amico mio. Ti aspetto fuori” sussurrò seducente, allontanandosi.

Gary sentì i suoi passi farsi sempre più distanti e la porta chiudersi. Strinse i denti e storse il naso.

“Inizio a credere che questo posti puzzi di trappola” borbottò.

 


	11. Cap.11 Ballo in maschera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzlP0kk4nkU.

Cap.11 Ballo in maschera

<La prossima volta ascolto il postino, così da non ritrovarmi di nuovo in una situazione simile > pensò. Osservò le varie coppie di giovani uomini e donne dei vari Team Rocket danzare al centro della pista. Le luci delle candele si riflettevano sulle loro maschere dorate. 

Danzavano a cerchio, seguendo la musica, facendo ondeggiare le loro grandi gonne o ticchettare le loro scarpe di vernice nera.

Gary avanzò, osservando le r rosso sangue che svettavano sui loro vestiti, le donne indossavano dei voluminosi vestiti di pizzo di vari colori e gli uomini camicie di seta e pantaloni di velluto.

Li vedeva fissarlo dalle fessure delle loro maschere e avvertì un brivido percorrerlo.

< Non voglio dimostrarmi da meno di loro. Ho affrontato battaglie ben più dure, anche se qui… sono tutti armati. Credo di aver contato già una decina di pistole > rifletté.

Raggiunse Ash, lo osservò passare le dita leggermente abbronzate sulla fiamma di una candela. La sua figura si rifletteva in alcuni dei grandi specchi che decoravano le pareti. 

Gary si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua e assottigliò gli occhi, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò al centro della fronte.

“Noto che ti piacciono particolarmente le fiamme” sussurrò roco.

Ash si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli mori e ghignò, mostrando i denti pallidi.

“Il fuoco mi affascina. Ho scoperto quanto possa tenere lontani i mostri, quando non li cela lui stesso” mormorò con tono seducente. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi color ebano si tinsero di riflessi vermigli, riflettendo le fiamme delle candele. “Però non è questa la domanda che volevi pormi”. Aggiunse.

Gary mise le mani sui fianchi e ghignò a sua volta, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Sei armato anche tu, vero?” domandò secco.

Ash sfilò dalla tasca della sua palandrana nera dei guanti candidi e l’indossò, passandosi l’indice sulle labbra.

“Così ti riconosco. Quando sei diretto, ti apprezzo decisamente di più” sussurrò. Estrasse di scatto da sotto la palandrana una pistola, la canna di quest’ultima brillò nella penombra.

“Sei diventato uno di quelli da dieci colpi su dieci?” domandò Gary, indurendo il tono.

Ash ridacchiò.

“Quelle sciocchezze riguardano i film che vedevamo da ragazzini. No, sono solo in grado di difendere la mia famiglia puntando… all’essenziale” disse gelido.

Gary indietreggiò e si passò una mano tra i capelli castani, infilò l’altra dentro la giacchetta di tessuto blu chiaro, con bardature dorate, che aveva indossato.

_ “Hai una pessima mira” si lamentò Gary. _

_ Ash sbuffò, raggiunse la spazzatura e si piegò, raccogliendo la cartaccia della merendina che era caduta per terra. _

_ “Sei tu che imbrogli. Non puoi fare sempre centro, evidentemente ti avvicini” borbottò.  _

_ Gary ridacchiò, coprendo i brusii di voci intorno a loro.  _

_ “Andiamo dentro o perdiamo il resto del film” ribatté. _

_ Ash strinse i pugni e sorrise. _

_ “Fino ad ora è stato fantastico, non trovi!” trillò. _

_ Gary roteò gli occhi e gli passò di fianco, superandolo. _

_ “Io ho notato soltanto che non hai fatto altro che avere paura” ribatté secco. Passò di fianco a un gruppetto di persone e superò una porta nera, rientrando nella sala del cinema. _

_ Ash gli corse dietro. _

_ “È un horror, ovvio mi faccia paura!” si lamentò. _

Gary sfiorò con l’indice la sfera di Umbreon.

< Mi ricorda un po’ lui, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di essere io a farmi domare questa volta > pensò.

“Dimmi la verità. Perché mi hai invitato?” domandò.

Ash schioccò le dita, la musica cessò e i musicisti si alzarono dalle loro postazioni e, abbandonati gli strumenti, uscirono dalla stanza; seguiti da tutti gli altri invitati.

“Io e te abbiamo lasciato una cosa in sospeso” disse, rinfoderando la pistola. Scattò e afferrò il mento di Gary con una mano, quest’ultimo sgranò gli occhi e Ash lo baciò con foga.


	12. Cap.12  Dopo il bacio

Cap.12  Dopo il bacio

 

Gary sentì la lingua dell’altro penetrare nella sua bocca, accarezzandogli la propria. Socchiuse le proprie gambe e sporse le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi.

Ash lo spinse indietro, continuando a baciarlo, spingendolo contro la parete, il battito cardiaco di Gary accelerò e il corpo del padrone di casa premere contro il suo.

< Ho capito, è una vendetta per quel bacio, quella volta > pensò. Afferrò le spalle di Ash e lo spinse indietro, ansimando. La palandrana nera alle spalle del giovane boss ondeggiò, la stoffa strofinò sul pavimento lucido.

“T-tu sei un clone, ammettilo!” gridò con voce rauca. Le sue labbra erano arrossate e le sue pupille dilatate.

Ash si poggiò la mano coperta dal guanto sul petto, sopra la camicia candida che indossava.

“Un clone?” domandò.

Gary si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata e si sollevò una ciocca dei capelli castani verso l’alto.

“Sì, tra te e Ash c’è la stessa differenza che c’è tra Mew e Mewtwo” disse. La propria capigliatura si era spettinata e le sue orecchie erano arrossate.

“Io non sono un clone” lo rassicurò Ash.

Gary si guardò intorno, osservò la pesante porta massiccia a due ante socchiusa, incastonata nella parete alle sue spalle.

“Beh, allora… dov’è Pikachù?” domandò.

Ash si spostò di lato e Gary lo vide riflesso negli specchi tutt’intorno.

“In stanza, voleva lasciarci un po’ di intimità” spiegò Ash.

“Fammelo vedere” disse Gary. Giocherellò con l’ultimo bottone della camicia che indossava e lo slacciò, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“D’accordo, ma dovrei seguirmi nuovamente nelle mie stanze” gli disse Ash.

“Nella tua camera da letto?” domandò Gary.

Il padrone di casa avanzò con passo cadenzata, facendo ondeggiare la palandrana alle proprie spalle.

“Ne potresti approfittare per riconsegnarmi i vestiti che ti ho prestato. Così, se penserai ancora che sono un clone, te ne potrai andare” gli disse.

“Benissimo” sibilò Gary, seguendolo.

Ash ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo. Aprì la porta utilizzando entrambe le mani e proseguì nel corridoio, sentendo il respiro dell’altro leggermente irregolare alle sue spalle.

“Mi duole che la nostra amicizia debba avere termine così. Avevo desiderato davvero tanto riunirmi a te. Sei l’unico che non volessi perdere durante il mio cammino, come mi avevi rimproverato, non facevo lo stesso con i miei compagni di viaggio. Mi sono reso conto troppo tardi dell’importanza della ‘famiglia’” spiegò.

Gary si grattò la testa e sbuffò.

“Tua madre lo sa che sei diventato il conte Dracula?” domandò ironico.

Ash raggiunse la porta della propria camera e l’aprì.

“Mia madre riceve il mio assegno di mantenimento ogni mese ed è lieta che io abbia trovato finalmente un lavoro stabile. Ho ottimi contatti, anche in politica e stiamo facendo molto per il nostro mondo, adesso” disse atono.

Gary entrò alle sue spalle e aggrottò la fronte quando Ash chiuse la porta della camera.

“Non sei in campagna elettorale, signore del maniero, rilassati” disse secco.

“Pikachù” chiamò Ash. Da sotto il letto uscì Pikachù, che corse verso il padrone e saltò, atterrandogli sulla spalla.

“Pika! Pika!” disse il Pokemon, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo.

“Non ci credo, gli hai messo un papillon!” sbraitò Gary.

Pikachù riaprì gli occhietti e fece tremare le proprie guance vermiglie.

“Anche lui è stato sottoposto ai miei stessi allenamenti e ci tiene alla sua classe” rispose Ash, grattando la testa del suo Pokemon.

“Beh, fai meno paura con quel topolone elettrico sulla spalla. Potrei quasi credere che sei tu” ammise Gary.

Ash raggiunse il proprio armadio e lo aprì.

“Desidero cambiarmi anch’io. Posso evitare di lasciarti e proporre, invece, di cambiarci insieme?” chiese.

Gary raggiunse il letto e si sedette.

“Senti, parliamone, non puoi baciare la gente e fare finta di nulla subito dopo. Suppongo non fosse il bacio della morte o qualcosa del genere, perciò… per te siamo amici o volevi provarci?” domandò.


	13. Cap.13 Decidendo di essere tuo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92lmM8KpWcw.

Cap.13 Decidendo di essere tuo

 

Pikachù balzò dalla spalla del padrone e si arrampicò sulla poltrona, rotolandosi.

“Il primo che mi ha baciato senza mai concludere il discorso sei stato tu. Io l’ho solo riaperto. Perciò la risposta tocca a te” ribatté Ash, allontanandosi dall’armadio.

Si sfilò la palandrana nera e la lasciò ricadere sullo schienale del divano.

“In che senso?” domandò Gary. Si passò una mano tra i disordinati capelli castani e un rivolo di sudore gli pizzicò il collo.

Ash lo raggiunse e lo spinse sul letto, mettendoglisi a gattoni di sopra.

Gary deglutì rumorosamente e rabbrividì, mentre Ash si sfilava gli stivali neri e si sporgeva.

“Avevi detto che volevi solo essere notato da me. Ora, che ho il controllo, ho capito le priorità” gli soffiò all’orecchio il padrone di casa.

Gary socchiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo e socchiuse le gambe.

Ash gli slacciò la giacchetta di tessuto blu chiaro, decorata da bardature dorate. Aprì i bottoni della camicia blu mare uno a uno e gli accarezzò la pelle, facendolo rabbrividire. “E ti ho notato. Sta a te capire in che modo vuoi che io continui a prestarti attenzioni”. Proseguì con voce calda.

Gary si deterse le labbra secche, sentendo le mani dell’altro a contatto con il proprio corpo. Ash si sfilò i guanti candidi e Gary mugolò, sentendo le dita bollenti dell’altro muoversi rapidamente.

Afferrò la stoffa della camicia candida di Ash con forza e la strattonò, strappandola. Alcuni bottoni caddero a terra tintinnando.

“Se ti dico di farmi tuo, penserai che voglio diventare la donna del boss o qualche stronza*a simile?” domandò con voce rauca.

Ash gli mordicchiò il labbro, mentre l’altro gli sbottonava i pantaloni blu a coste con dita tremanti.

“Penserò che desidero renderti qualcosa di ‘mio’ in eterno, ma il mio compagno, non la mia ‘donna’. Certo, non accetterò che tu ti veda con nessuna donna” disse secco.

Gary espirò rumorosamente al suo tono di comando e gettò indietro la testa.

“Rischio di venire ammazzato?” domandò, nascondendo la voce tremante.

“Dipende, vuoi tradirmi?” chiese Ash.

Gary si sfilò a calci le scarpe e gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe.

“Assolutamente no, mio dannatissimo signore delle tenebre. Nell’addestramento ti hanno fatto i corsi anche per essere eccitante e inquietante insieme?” si lamentò. Gli passò le mani tra i capelli mori e si morse un labbro fino ad arrossarlo.

Pikachù si appallottolò e si nascose gli occhietti neri liquidi con le zampette gialle.

Ash fece una bassa risata che risuonò roca nella camera da letto.

“Ho ancora molte sorprese per te. Ti dispiace molto il nuovo ‘me’?” chiese.

Gary gli passò le mani sul petto ed espirò piano, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre.

“Per niente, ma voglio sapere se c’è ancora il meglio del ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorato in te” gemette.

“Quello che si meravigliava di questo mondo? Che amava il bello dei pokemon? Sì, c’è. Ho rischiato di perderlo più in una vita infantile sempre uguale, che in questa mia nuova esistenza.

Resta al mio fianco, permettimi di dimostrartelo” rispose Ash.

“Per sempre” rispose Gary. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, Ash ricambiò il bacio, facendo intrecciare le loro lingue.

 

 


End file.
